


Nightmare

by Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on tumblr

The cathedral was decorated lavishly for the joyous occasion. Dignitaries and nobles filled the aisles. Music played as Aurora walked slowly down the centre in a dress as white as pure snow. At the altar, she looked up to see the priest, and Philip. The young Prince was handsomely dressed and beaming with joy. 

The priest raised his hands and a hush fell over the assembly. 

“Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here today to witness the unification of two people, and two kingdoms. Prince Philip, do you take the Princess Aurora to be your wife?”

“I do!” Said Philip happily. He pulled out a ring and reached for Aurora’s hand. 

“WAIT!” Aurora shouted.

“What is it my dear?” Said Philip, looking at her lovingly. 

“I don’t want to be married!”

“Don’t want to be married? What nonsense.” Muttered the priest, looking slightly annoyed. 

“I’m too young!”

Philip took both of her hands in his own. 

“Darling, you are a princess, I am a prince, we are meant to be. It’s going to happen sooner or later. Besides, we should get an early start on the half a dozen children we are going to have. 

“Wha- What if I don't want children!” 

“Don’t want children-” Philip’s smile became a little strained. “Don’t be silly my dear. That’s what princesses do.” 

Aurora took a step back. “No…, I- Get away from me!” 

She turned and fled down the aisle. Hands grabbed at her as she went past. If she can only get to the doors…

Aurora woke up with a gasp. She was at home in moors. It was still night with only the faintest moonlight visible through the trees. She ran a hand up her arm and was relieved when her hands touched rough linen, and not silk and satin.

Feathers shifted around her. 

“Aurora?” Maleficent rose up on one elbow. 

“What’s wrong? Your heart is pounding.”

“Nothing. Just a nightmare.”

“Hmm.” The sorceress settled back down and refolded her wings around the girl. “Was it… about your father?” The king’s death was still a raw wound.

“No… I dreamed I had to marry Philip. And he wanted half a dozen kids.”

The feathers around her shook. It took a second for Aurora to realized Maleficent was consumed by silent laughter.

“It’s not funny!” She shoved the sorceress which only made her laugh harder. 

“All this marriage talk from my advisers is getting into my head.” Aurora complained. “What if they make me marry someone worse than Philip!” 

“No one can make you do anything. You are the queen. Besides,” Maleficent’s voice lowered to a growl. “they have me to contend with.” 

“But what if-”

“Hush. Nothing’s going to happen. If any silly boy dares to put a finger on you, I will tear him to pieces. Now go back to sleep.”

Now it was Aurora’s turn to smile. “You wouldn't do that. Turn him into a toad, maybe.”

“Go to sleep beastie. Don’t make me enchant you.”

Aurora snuggled into the safety of her faeries’s arms, falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


End file.
